


Makes me breathelss

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Tanaka / Reader Vignettes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Tanaka has many ways to make you breathless.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/You
Series: Tanaka / Reader Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958683
Kudos: 35





	Makes me breathelss

Tanaka has many ways to make you breathless.

The easiest is the the way he hugs you, full force, squeezing the air out of your lungs. How he presses you into him with as much energy as he has volume in his voice when he shouts your name, overjoyed to see you regardless of how long it’s actually been.

The worst is when he asks you to help him with laundry: The forgotten clothes from his gym bag leave you desperate for clean air, or at the very least a less forgetful boyfriend.

Sometimes, when he gets home before you and surprises you with a home-cooked meal, your breath catches in your chest. The fact that he went through all this trouble for you - just for you- never loses its novelty. 

But your favorite is when he catches your eye when you’re alone. How his rough exterior melts, how vulnerable he is in your presence. The way he leans in to whisper when he knows he has your full attention, “You’re beautiful, you know that? Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The words always leave you thunderstruck, and the kiss that always follows takes the air from your lungs every time. Tanaka prides himself on the reaction, preening at how telling you such a simple truth always makes you so shy. When he pulls away to press another kiss to your temple, he says it again so you don’t forget:

“Gorgeous.”


End file.
